pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Eyegrim the Devourer
"The army of Eyegrim the Devourer eats the corpses of their slain foes. Eyegrim is said to pull the hearts from still-living captives because he prefers his meat fresh." – Troubadour As demon summoning goes, his was rather routine. As demon summoning also goes, failure is fatal. This demon was different though. He wanted something more permanent, and Pendor was something suiting his craving. After slaying the head priest, he turned on the heretics who had participated in the summoning. He whispered into their minds, granted them dark wishes and satisfied their evil lust for both power and pain if they would but follow him and do as he wished. As if locked in a trance, the heretic coven dropped to their knees and hailed and brought forth their obeisance as one. The demon smiled a cold and evil smirk as his mind closed to the mortal world and he participated in a dark congress with his brethren still waiting to cross over into the realm of Pendor. Calling himself Eyegrim the Devourer, the new demonic warlord fashioned himself an army from those renegade and lawless knights, bandits, heretic covens and other misanthropic bands that wallowed in the darker recesses of humanity and unified them under his banner. Eyegrim’s motives are only known to himself and his closest advisers, demonic soldiers who have risen to his banner from places better not known. Most have come to realize that to oppose him is death and the lords of Pendor turn to their knights and heroes in hopes of finding one able to remove this new blight from their lands. That means you. He and the rest of his troops (except for Fallen and Fallen Footmen) will have their unique shield, the Eyegrim shield, a black and red shield with a white skull in the middle. Riding a fearsome Demon Charger, he will use his Ruby Rune Axe to 1 hit kill most of the foes that stand against him. His huge health and hyper resistant Demon Plate armor set make him one of the last to fall even though he will be the first to spawn and charge in. His Revenants ride Netherworld Chargers, while the Veterans and some of the other units will ride the Fallen Horse. Due to their undead status, the Fallen benefit from high strength and HP, making them hard to kill, and wield the rusty-looking yet very strong Black Sword, which can easily deal lethal damage to medium-tier infantry. Some of them will also wield Throwing Axes/Jarids/Javelins, which hit hard as well. Eyegrim the Devourer is a regular unit and cannot be knocked unconscious (he is killed regardless of the final weapon's blow), and this also applies to his undead army. His army can range approximately between 400-1000 undead warriors when he spawns (and since 3.9.4 can grow exponentially larger), is incredibly difficult to defeat, and consists of the following: * 20-60 Fallen Revenants * 30-80 Fallen Warriors * 100-200 Fallen Veterans * 150-300 Fallen Footmen * 100-400 Fallen Periodically, small patrols will spawn by Eyegrim near him, these consisting of: * 2-5 Fallen Revenants * 2-12 Fallen Veterans * 2-20 Fallen Footmen Note: Since 3.9: * Gauntlets was changed for Ebony Gauntlets * His shield was remade * He now has a helmet (Demon Helmet -> 75 head armor, 35 str requirement), and guaranteed to have it in the battlefield (not obtainable by player) * Dire Axe and Double Axe were removed from him, so he will always have a Ruby Rune Axe (stronger than the previous two) * Ruby Rune Axe will no longer have a slim chance of being in the loot when defeating him * Eyegrim will now have a complex reward system upon being defeated: ** Upon being defeated, a capture roll will be done (even though he cannot be captured as he always falls dead). Since the roll is based on the prisoner management skill of the player, it can be called a "capture", but not in a direct sense: *** If he is "captured" for the first time, he will unlock Doom Mace and Netherworld Shield for CKO **** The next "captures" will grant the player a Qualis Gem into the loot pool *** If he "escapes" (he is always killed in fact, see above), he will drop one item that the player can take from the loot pool: **** Demon Charger (5% chance) **** Dire Axe (5% chance) **** Small Pouch of Diamonds (90% chance) Note: Since 3.9.4: *A special trigger event takes place every 25 hours: ** If Eyegrim is not with his army (he has been "killed" in combat), he will be summoned back. ** He will convert 100% of his non-Fallen party members (former prisoners he rescued from parties he defeated) and 25% of his alive prisoners into his undead roster (remaining alive prisoners will be kept for the next conversion). ** Based on the level of each alive troop, the conversion will happen as follows: *** lvl 30+ - Fallen Warrior *** lvl 26-30 - Fallen Veteran *** lvl 15-25 - Fallen Footman *** < lvl 15 - Fallen Fallen_Horses.png|The terrifying fallen horde mb141.jpg|Fallen Revenants Eyegrim-duel.jpg|Eyegrim - slain Category:Heretics Category:Unique Spawns Category:Eyegrim the Devourer Category:Demons